Jimin's Order
by Faychimen
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain gunting-batu-kertas?" / "Aku punya penawaran bagus― Kalau kau menang, aku akan memberikanmu rumah mewah dan harta berlimpah. Sebaliknya, kalau kau kalah, kau harus menjadi peliharaanku. Bagaimana? Penawaran yang menarik, bukan?" / Chaptered / BTS FanFiction / MinYoon / Jimin x Yoongi / Yaoi / BoysLove / Boy x Boy
1. Chapter 1

Apakah Yoongi harus mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hari terburuknya?

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah dipecat dari bar yang mempekerjakannya sebagai pelayan, karena tidak sengaja menyenggol segelas champagne seorang pelanggan yang kemudian cipratan champagne tersebut mengenai celana pelanggan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin's Order, a BTS FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © Faychimen**

 **Pairing : MinYoon**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi, BL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi merasa begitu lega saat pelanggan tersebut tersenyum ramah padanya dan mengatakan tidak apa, setiap kali Yoongi terus meminta maaf kepadanya. Hanya saja, kalimat pelanggan tersebut kemudian membuat Yoongi sedikit kebingungan.

"Setelah jam kerjamu selesai, temui aku di rumah makan di seberang bar ini, oke?"

Yoongi hanya mengiyakan si pelanggan, masih merasa bersalah karena kelalaiannya. Lagipula, jam kerja Yoongi selesai tidak menentu. Kenapa pelanggan tersebut memintanya untuk menemuinya, tanpa menentukan waktu perjanjian terlebih dahulu? Apakah pelanggan tersebut meminta pertanggung jawaban Yoongi yang telah menodai celananya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bergemul di pikiran Yoongi, tanpa menemukan satupun jawaban.

Beberapa saat setelah pelanggan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bar tersebut, Yoongi di panggil oleh manajer bar untuk segera menghadapnya di ruangan pribadinya. Pada detik itu pula, Yoongi dinyatakan dipecat.

 **.**

Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ia baru saja bekerja disini selama seminggu― Dan kini ia dipecat karena tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas sekaligus menumpahkan pesanan pelanggan.

Dengan berat hati, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bar tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Pelanggan itu.." Entah mengapa, ia berasumsi bahwa pelanggan tadi ada kaitannya dengan perihal pemecatan dirinya.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin menuju rumah makan yang memang terletak di seberang bar tempat ia bekerja sebelumnya. Bahkan sebelum ia tiba di rumah makan tersebut, ia dapat melihat sosok pelanggan tersebut tengah duduk di salah satu bangku, sembari melambai kearahnya. Yoongi mendecih kesal, sebelum akhirnya ia mencapai tempat pelanggan tersebut berada.

"Annyeong, pelayan― Ups, kau sudah bukan pelayan lagi, ya?" Pelanggan tersebut tertawa kecil, seolah menertawakan Yoongi. Yoongi segera membuang pemikirannya yang sebelumnya beranggapan bahwa senyuman ramah pelanggan ini terlihat begitu menawan.

"Uhm, maaf, Tuan? Apakah Anda yang merencanakan ini semua?" Yoongi masih berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, berusaha memperjelas keadaan.

"Ah, sudahlah― Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu."

Yoongi segera duduk berhadapan dengan si pelanggan setelah dipersilahkan. Yoongi berharap pelanggan ini dapat menjelaskan sesuatu dibalik kejadian sebelumnya. Yoongi menatap tajam pelanggan yang hingga kini bahkan belum Yoongi ketahui siapa namanya, dan kini berada di hadapannya.

Hingga akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian, sosok di hadapannya mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut, "Jimin, Park Jimin."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Yoongi menjabat tangan seorang yang bernama Jimin, "Yoongi." Ia masih berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin, tidak ingin tenggelam dalam emosinya.

Jimin sempat lupa diri saat menggenggam tangan Yoongi, hingga akhirnya Yoongi sendiri yang menarik tangannya secara paksa.

"Hm, Yoongi.." Jimin sempat berdeham kecil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Yah, langsung saja.. Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau bekerja di bar itu?"

Yoongi mendelik saat Jimin menanyakan hal tersebut, "Ya, tentu saja karena aku butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup!" Apa maksud pertanyaannya? Dan untuk apa ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu?

"Memangnya kau tinggal sendirian?" Pertanyaan selanjutnya kini dijawab oleh anggukan Yoongi.

Jimin menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia menunjukkan cengiran khas yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Yoongi merasa risih dengan cengiran Jimin seperti itu, merasa bahwa ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak Yoongi ketahui.

"Hm. Begini. Sebenarnya, aku adalah pemilik bar itu." Jimin melirik kearah bar yang hanya terletak beberapa blok dari rumah makan tempat mereka berada kini. "Dan aku memang sudah merencanakan pemecatan karyawan sebelumnya. Hm, tapi aku merasa perlu bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya pekerjaan karyawanku."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Penjelasan Jimin membuat Yoongi sedikit mengerti. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak mengerti maksud akhir kalimat Jimin. Lagipula, mengapa harus Yoongi? Dan, apakah Jimin bisa dipercaya?

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain gunting-batu-kertas?"

"Maaf?" Yoongi kini semakin binggung, serius.

"Aku punya penawaran bagus― Kalau kau menang, aku akan memberikanmu rumah mewah dan harta berlimpah. Sebaliknya, kalau kau kalah, kau harus menjadi peliharaanku. Bagaimana? Penawaran yang menarik, bukan?"

Yoongi segera menerima tawaran Jimin. Ia merasa tidak akan dirugikan dalam penawaran ini. Kalaupun ia kalah, berarti ia harus bekerja untuk Jimin, bukan? Untuk saat ini, ia beramsumsi bahwa 'peliharaan' sama maknanya dengan 'pelayan', begitulah. Menurutnya, tidak akan berbeda dengan pekerjaan sebelumnya sebagai pelayan.

 **.**

Seolah penawaran Jimin begitu tepat sasaran. Yoongi kalah.

Setelah akhirnya Jimin mempersilahkan Yoongi menyantap menu yang dihidangkan di rumah makan tersebut, Jimin segera mengantar Yoongi pulang ke flat kecil yang merupakan tempat tinggal Yoongi saat ini.

"Wow, ini tempat tinggalmu?" Pertanyaan Jimin hanya dijawab oleh anggukan Yoongi yang kemudian membuka pintu mobil yang dikendarai oleh Jimin.

"Hm. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali aku akan menjemputmu. Untuk seterusnya, kau harus tinggal di kediamanku selama menjadi peliharaanku, oke?" Tak lupa Jimin memaparkan senyuman ramahnya yang menurut Yoongi begitu menawan, walau hanya sesaat. Setelah itu, Jimin segera melajukan mobilnya hingga menghilang dari pandangan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lusuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja di alaminya. Ia kehilangan pekerjaannya di bar. Namun disisi lain, ia justru dipekerjakan secara langsung oleh pemilik bar tersebut. Lalu apa mengapa Yoongi merasa begitu khawatir? Semakin memikirkannya, semakin membuat Yoongi bingung.

Setelahnya, Yoongi menghentikan lamunannya dan segera mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawanya besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi klakson mobil membuat Yoongi keluar dari flat kecil yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat tinggalnya, sebelum akhirnya ia berpamitan dengan pemilik flat dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang memang menjemputnya.

Setelah akhirnya meletakkan tas ranselnya di bangku penumpang, kemudian Yoongi mengambil posisi duduk bersebelahan dengan tasnya. Membuat Jimin akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan menghernyitkan dahinya.

"Hei, bangku disebelahku masih kosong."

"Huh. Ya, ya. Baiklah." Dengan malas, Yoongi keluar, masuk lagi kedalam mobil, dan duduk di bangku disebelah bangku supir.

Jimin tersenyum puas menatap Yoongi kemudian pandangan matanya teralihkan kearah tas ransel Yoongi, sebelum akhirnya ia melajukan mobilnya. "Kau hanya membawa satu ransel?"

Yoongi menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, "Aku hanya membawa baju. Aku tidak punya barang berharga untuk dibawa."

"Hm, begitu. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan segera memenuhi kebutuhanmu."

Apa ini? Setelah dipekerjakan, diberi tempat tinggal, kemudian dipenuhi kebutuhannya? Sejujurnya Yoongi sedikit merinding saat mendengar kalimat Jimin yang terdengar tulus. Namun, Yoongi hanya ingin memastikan.

".. Kau.. Tidak merencanakan sesuatu, kan?"

Hanya dijawab oleh kekehan Jimin. Setelahnya, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Bahkan hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Park yang begitu megah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sempat menunjukkan setiap ruangan dan seluk beluk kediaman Park kepada Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya langkah mereka berdua terhenti di salah satu ruangan yang kemudian Jimin mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, mulai saat ini, ruangan ini menjadi kamarmu."

Baru saja Yoongi dibuat terkesan karena keindahan bangunan dan furnitur kediaman Park yang sangat megah menurutnya, kini ia dibuat kehabisan kata-kata saat diberikan sebuah ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas, baginya. Kamar pelayan saja begini, bagaimana lagi kamar utama? Begitulah, pikir Yoongi.

"Yoongi." Pemilik nama kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara, Jimin yang membuyarkan lamunannya, "Tugasmu sebagai peliharaanku, hanyalah melayaniku. Hanya aku." Seperti yang diperkirakan Yoongi sebelumnya, ia memang dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan pribadi Jimin.

"Hari ini kau bebas, gunakan waktumu untuk membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan barumu― Sampai nanti malam, oke?" Jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya kemudian menutup pintu kamar Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi hanya menghabiskan seharian penuh di dalam kamar barunya. Sesekali pelayan lain datang membawakan makan siang ke dalam kamar Yoongi. Sedikit heran, sebenarnya. Apakah pelayan memang diperlakukan begini oleh pelayan lain? Atau mungkin ia diperlakukan spesial, sebagai pelayan pribadi Jimin? Lagipula, kalau Jimin sudah memiliki banyak pelayan, mengapa ia mempekerjakan Yoongi?

 **.**

Malam hari telah menjelang. Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi sebelum akhirnya masuk dan mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah disediakan di ruang makan. Sesegera mungkin, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

Hampir saja ia mencapai ruang makan, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang pelayan yang lain memanggilnya dan meminta Yoongi untuk memanggilkan Jimin untuk makan malam.

"Tuan Jimin terus menolak ketika saya panggil untuk makan malam, bagaimana kalau Anda yang memanggilnya, Yoongi-ah?"

Yoongi segera menyanggupi permintaan pelayan tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jimin. Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara, sedikit takut jika Jimin juga menolak ajakannya.

"T-tuan Jimin? Makan malam sudah disediakan."

"Ah, Yoongi― Benar juga, makan malam, ya? Oh ya, kau harus mencoba hidangan pembuka dulu, disini. Masuklah."

Yoongi sedikit heran, ketika yang didapatkannya malah respon positif. Terlebih lagi, Jimin menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.. Untuk mencoba hidangan pembuka? Dengan ragu-ragu, Yoongi membuka kenop pintu kamar dan..

Ia tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tentu saja, ruangan kamar yang jauh lebih luas dari ruangan kamarnya, dan..

Jimin yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang, tanpa busana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi membuka kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk, mendapatkan pemandangan seorang Park Jimin dengan tubuh berototnya, tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dan― Telanjang bulat.

Setelah melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat, Yoongi segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Masih tetap berusaha berpikiran positif, ia berpikiran bahwa Jimin sedang berganti pakaian.

"Ah, maaf atas kelancangan saya, Tuan."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah aku yang menyuruhmu masuk? Lagipula, sebaiknya kau segera menghabiskan hidangan pembuka ini, atau para pelayan itu akan menyeret kita ke ruang makan." Ujar Jimin kepada Yoongi yang masih membelakangi dirinya.

"Hidangan pembuka apa?" Yoongi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa mungkinkah Jimin memang selalu tak berbusana didalam kamarnya? Atau Jimin memang sedang berganti pakaian? Dan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan lainnya yang masih belum terjawab.

Yoongi dapat mendengar suara kekehan Jimin, setelah akhirnya Jimin menjawab, "Kau tak akan tahu kalau kau tidak melihat secara langsung."

Penasaran, sekaligus takut. Dengan penuh keraguan, Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya, sebisa mungkin tidak melihat tubuh telanjang Jimin― Pandangannya tertuju pada segala penjuru ruangan, namun ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Jadi, apa yang dimaksud dengan hidangan pembuka itu?

"Yoongi― Kalau kau tidak segera menyantapnya, hidangan pembukanya akan segera dingin."

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Yoongi menatap tubuh telanjang tersebut. Sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu di tubuh Jimin. "A-apa?"

Ralat, tubuh telanjang Jimin dengan otot kerasnya yang dapat terlihat dengan jelas, dan juga―

"Yoongi, lakukan blowjob untukku."

― Penis Jimin yang sudah menegang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang― Oh, sungguh. Yoongi begitu tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Keringatnya terus mengucur saat Jimin menyuruhnya untuk melakukan blowjob.

Apa memang ini tugas dari 'peliharaan' yang dimaksud Jimin?

Bunyi ketukan pintu dan suara pelayan yang meminta keduanya untuk segera beranjak ke ruang makan, mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Dengan Yoongi yang berharap agar seseorang mengeluarkannya dari ruangan ini, dan Jimin yang berdecak kesal kemudian sedikit berteriak, "Siapkan saja hidangannya terlebih dulu. Berikan aku waktu beberapa menit, aku dan Yoongi sedang bermain."

Yoongi sedikit merinding ketika Jimin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantangnya, apa maksudnya dengan 'bermain'? Apa Yoongi tengah dipermainkan?

Yoongi dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Jimin kepadanya, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi kembali bertanya, "Apa?"

"Yoongi, ini perintah." Yoongi bergidik ketika Jimin mengatakan 'perintah'. Sesuai perjanjian, Yoongi memang sudah setuju untuk menjadi 'peliharaan' Jimin, diberi tempat tinggal, bahkan kebutuhannya dipenuhi. Jadi.. Sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk mengelak lagi.

Dengan penuh keraguan, Yoongi mengambil langkah mendekat menuju Jimin. Setelah akhirnya ia tiba dihadapan Jimin, ia menjatuhkan lututnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di paha bagian dalam Jimin. Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya ia pernah menyaksikannya beberapa kali dari sebuah video.

Jimin mengelus surai Yoongi dengan lembut. Sentuhan tangan Yoongi di paha dalamnya saja sudah membuatnya mengerang, membayangkan kenikmatan yang akan dirasakannya kelak saat miliknya berada di dalam mulut Yoongi― Atau bahkan ketika miliknya berada di lubang Yoongi.

Yoongi masih belum melakukan apa-apa setelahnya, sebaliknya ia malah menatap Jimin, masih ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Jimin dengan ketidak sabarannya, mendorong kepala Yoongi hingga benar-benar dekat dengan penisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya ia dapat merasakan lidah hangat Yoongi tengah menyentuh ujung penisnya.

Yoongi membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bermain menggunakan lidahnya, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan penis Jimin kedalam mulutnya.

Jimin mendesah nikmat ketika miliknya dipermainkan oleh lidah Yoongi yang tidak berpengalaman, terlebih lagi saat merasakan kehangatan gua mulut Yoongi memenuhi penisnya. Rasanya ia ingin segera berada di dalam Yoongi. Tidak sabar dengan Yoongi yang hanya memasukkan setengah miliknya dan menjilatnya dari dalam, Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi hingga seluruh penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengerang kesakitan karena penisnya menghantam tenggorokannya.

"Gerakkan kepalamu maju dan mundur." Titah Jimin yang kemudian hanya dijawab dengan gumaman Yoongi, setelah akhirnya ia benar-benar melakukan perintah Jimin. Semula ia menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur dengan ragu-ragu, namun ia mempercepat gerakannya setiap kali Jimin mendesah nikmat tak tertahankan.

"Akhhh― Yoongiihh―I'm close―" Jimin merasakan miliknya sudah berkedut, hampir mencapai puncaknya. Ia menjambak pelan rambut Yoongi, sedikit menggerakkannya agar Yoongi bergerak lebih cepat. Hinga akhirnya Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi dan menyemburkan cairan miliknya didalam mulut Yoongi tanpa aba-aba, membuat Yoongi tersedak karenanya. Yoongi tak melakukan apa-apa setelahnya. Ia hanya menatap Jimin dengan kebingungan, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya.

"Bersihkan hidangan pembukamu."

Setelahnya, Yoongi menelan cairan kental yang memenuhi mulutnya perlahan, hingga habis. Yoongi dapat mendengar desahan yang terus Jimin loloskan, "Ahh.. Ya, telan semuanya, sayang.." Yoongi kemudian mengeluarkan penis Jimin dari mulutnya sebelum akhirnya menjilati penis Jimin hingga benar-benar bersih dari cairan spermanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar lagi, dan Jimin langsung menyahuti pelayan yang lagi-lagi memintanya untuk segera menuju ruang makan.

"Setelah makan malam, datanglah kemari lagi untuk hidangan penutup." Ujar Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi yang masih duduk berlutut sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya, meskipun pada akhirnya ia hanya mengenakan bathrobe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lama Yoongi tak menyantap hidangan semewah ini, pikirannya membawanya mengingat kembali ketika orang tuanya masih hidup, Yoongi benar-benar merindukan mereka.

Namun senikmat apapun hidangan yang disuguhkan, Yoongi sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Ia merasa begitu canggung dengan atmosfir di ruang makan yang langsung berubah ketika menyadari bahwa Jimin duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa selain para pelayan, Jimin hanya tinggal sendirian. Hanya dengan makan malam satu meja dengannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa begitu canggung.

 **.**

Baru saja Yoongi menghabiskan makan malamnya dan beranjak untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya, berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari Jimin yang sebelumnya memintanya untuk datang ke kamarnya lagi. Yoongi berharap ia dapat bergerak secepat mungkin dan langsung tidur di kamarnya kemudian keesokan harinya ia akan menjelaskan pada Jimin bahwa ia tertidur.

Namun, seolah Jimin menyadari rencana Yoongi, Jimin menarik pergelan tangan Yoongi yang tengah berusaha melarikan diri, "Kau menikmati makan malammu?" Taanya Jimin, yang kemudian hanya dijawab oleh anggukan cepat Yoongi.

"Kau akan lebih menikmati hidangan penutupnya."

Saat ini, Yoongi benar-benar yakin bahwa tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa-apaan dengan 'hidangan penutup'? Apa ini semacam kelanjutan dari 'hidangan pembuka' yang tadi? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi merinding. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mematuhi Jimin. Begitulah.

Langkah kaki membawanya menuju ruang kamar Jimin. Jimin masih memiliki beberapa urusan sehingga membuatnya harus menunggu di dalam kamarnya begini. Yoongi kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat di tempat yang diduduki Jimin sebelumnya. Kini pandangan matanya teralihkan menatap setiap penjuru ruangan, masih terkesan dengan ruangan― Bangunan rumah ini. Baru saja ia hanyut dalam pikirannya, Jimin tiba-tiba saja masuk dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Yoongi segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang, terus memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin padanya.

Jimin menyadari atmosfir yang berubah begitu saja dan juga gerak-gerik Yoongi yang ganjil, menurutnya. "Yoongi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin menghernyitkan dahinya menatap Yoongi dengan heran.

"Ti-tidak, tuan. Aku tidak apa."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi, tak lupa melepaskan bathrobe yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menampilkan tubuh berototnya tanpa tertutupi oleh sehelai benangpun. Sementara Yoongi secara reflek bergerak mundur hingga kemudian terbaring diatas ranjang. Jimin semakin mendekat dan menyondongkan tubuhnya kemudian sedikit menindih Yoongi dengan kedua lengannya yang ia gunakan sebagai penyangga. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Tuan', kau bukan pelayanku―"

"― Panggil aku, 'Jimin', sayang." Jimin mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bibir tipis Yoongi. Perlakuan Jimin kepadanya membuat Yoongi terbelalak kaget.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jimin melepaskan tautan kedua bibir mereka kemudian menatap wajah Yoongi yang begitu lucu, dengan mata sayunya yang membulat, membuat Jimin menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Itu yang pertama, hm?"

Jimin kembali meraup bibir tipis Yoongi, sementara tangannya dengan lihai mengabsen satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Yoongi kenakan hingga akhirnya berhasil terbuka kemudian mencampakkannya ke arah lantai.

Pada ciuman yang kedua, Yoongi merapatkan bibirnya, sekalipun lidah Jimin sudah mendorong-dorong bibirnya dan menggigit kecil bibirnya agar mau terbuka. Hingga akhirnya jemari Jimin mengambil tindakan dengan lihainya menjepit nipple Yoongi, menarik dan memilinnya, hingga sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Yoongi, membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar dan memberi akses masuk bagi lidah Jimin yang sudah kelaparan.

Yoongi berkali-kali mendorong dan memukul dada bidang Jimin― Melakukan perlawanan yang tak berarti apa-apa bagi Jimin. Setelahnya Yoongi menggigit bibir bagian bawah Jimin dengan kuat, membuat Jimin mau tak mau melepas tautan bibir keduanya dan mengusap bibirnya yang digigit Yoongi barusan.

"M-maaf, aku.." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tajam Jimin yang kemudian meraih dagu Yoongi, memaksanya untuk menatap wajah Jimin.

"Bukankah peliharaan harus mematuhi tuannya?" Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan punggung tangannya.

Ketakutan, begitulah yang dirasakan Yoongi. Seketika ia meneteskan air mata dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti.."

Butuh waktu bagi Yoongi untuk mengatur nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kupikir kau mempekerjakanku sebagai pelayan― Lalu apa maksud dari 'peliharaan'? Apakah kau hanya mempermainkanku? Apa kau hanya menggunakanku sebagai pemuas nafsumu?"

Jimin menghela nafas berat setelah mendengar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoongi. "Yoongi.." Jemarinya dengan lihai bergerak mencakup pipi tembam Yoongi, membelainya lembut, kemudian menyeka air mata yang menetes dari sudut mata Yoongi. Ia semakin terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata sayunya yang basah, sungguh.

".. Orang tuamu pernah menjadi rekan bisnisku. Aku selalu mengawasimu sejak orang tuamu meninggal."

Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas, ekspresi terkejut Yoongi. "Jangan terkejut dulu, kau akan lebih terkejut setelah mendengar kelanjutannya." Jimin berdeham, "Pemecatanmu di tempat kerjamu yang sebelumnya― Semuanya sudah kurencanakan. Aku juga menyuruh seseorang untuk merekomendasikan barku kepadamu ketika kau tengah mencari pekerjaan. Dan pemecatan lagi, semuanya sudah kurencanakan, agar akhirnya kau berakhir terikat denganku."

Yoongi sedikit menganga, berusaha mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin. Semuanya― Diluar dugaannya.

"Tapi.. Kenapa?"

Jimin menyeringai kemudian, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi. "Kau akan segera tahu, nanti. Jadi, bisakah kau menghabiskan hidangan penutup terlebih dahulu?" Mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher Yoongi, menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan noda bercak kemerahan.

"Percayalah padaku, kau akan menikmatinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah puas menjelajahi dan mencumbu tubuh Yoongi, meninggalkan tanda-tanda samar disekujur tubuh pemuda mungil tersebut, kini Jimin hendak menanamkan miliknya didalam tubuh Yoongi.

"T-tunggu Jim.." Yoongi menyela Jimin yang hampir saja memasukkan miliknya. Membuat lelaki diatasnya menatapnya kebingungan. "A-aku takut.. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya."

Jimin kembali mendaratkan bibir tebalnya diatas bibir tipis Yoongi yang sudah membengkak karenanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Percayalah padaku."

Yoongi merasa ia telah kehilangan akal. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu menikmati setiap perlakuan Jimin kepadanya barusan, dan juga sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana pula, keraguannya barusan sirna setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin, membuatnya percaya sepenuhnya dan memberikan kendali kepada Jimin.

Jimin sempat memasukkan beberapa jemarinya kedalam manhole Yoongi yang sudah berkedut, membuat lelaki mungil tersebut tak hentinya meloloskan desahan.

"Aku tidak akan membuatnya terlalu sakit, sayang." Jimin memutuskan untuk memuaskan Yoongi terlebih dahulu. Tangannya yang lain meraih kejantanan Yoongi, meremas dan mengurutnya dengan gerakan sensual, membuat Yoongi meloloskan desahan demi desahan. Jimin terus membayangkan suara nakal macam apa yang akan Yoongi keluarkan ketika ia berada di dalam Yoongi?

Jimin beralih untuk mengecup nipple Yoongi, menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan secara bergantian. Sementara ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya di penis Yoongi. Membuat penis tegang tersebut menyemburkan cairan tak lama setelahnya.

Jimin meraih cairan milik Yoongi dan melumuri miliknya sendiri dengan menggunakan cairan tersebut. Mengecup belah bibir Yoongi singkat, "Mungkin akan terasa sakit, tapi kujamin kau akan menyukainya." Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membenamkan miliknya kedalam manhole Yoongi.

"A-aakhh!" Yoongi mengerang kesakitan, padahal Jimin belum memasukkan sepenuhnya miliknya. "Aaahn, Jimhh―" Jimin membungkam bibir Yoongi dengan menggunakan bibirnya, mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yoongi, sebelum akhirnya Jimin mendorong penisnya lagi agar memasuki lubang Yoongi lebih dalam.

Permainan lidah Jimin begitu menggairahkan, membuat Yoongi bahkan melupakan rasa sakit yang sebelumnya ia rasakan. Sementara penis Jimin kini sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam Yoongi. Jimin menariknya pelan, sebelum akhirnya mendorong kencang penisnya hingga menumbuk prostat Yoongi begitu tepat. Hanya desahan Yoongi yang tenggelam dibalik lumatan Jimin.

Jimin menelusuri gua mulut Yoongi yang hangat, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Yoongi yang berderet rapih. Setelahnya melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, diakhiri dengan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Yoongi. Disaat bersamaan, Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan maju dan mundur, menumbuk rektum anal Yoongi, mendesah tertahan tiap kali lubang Yoongi berkedut dan menjepit penis Jimin semakin ketat. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang menggeliat dan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"A-aaahh Jimmhh.." Desahan terus lolos dari bibir Yoongi kala lidah Jimin menelusuri garis rahang Yoongi, kemudian daun telinga Yoongi, menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan. Kemudian beralih ke perpotongan leher Yoongi, leher, kemudian dada, dan juga nipple kemerahan Yoongi. Sementara Jimin terus menghentakkan miliknya dengan kecepatan maksimal, membuat Yoongi terus mendesah kuat― Mengerang sakit namun penuh kenikmatan. Yoongi tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ketika ia merasakan sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ahhh― I'm close―" Erang Jimin saat merasa dirinya sudah hampir mencapai orgasme. Disaat bersamaan, Yoongi menyemburkan cairan miliknya secara tiba-tiba dan membasahi perut Jimin. Sementara Jimin yang setelahnya menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi merasakan gelenyar panas memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya seketika itu pula. Keduanya terengah-engah setelahnya, kegiatan mereka diakhiri dengan kecupan panas, sebelum akhirnya Jimin benar-benar menarik keluar miliknya dari dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya berdempetan dengan tubuh Yoongi, masih menghadap sosok mungil tersebut, kembali meraup bibirnya untuk sebuah ciuman singkat kemudian melepaskannya, namun ia masih menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi― Kau tanya kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, setelah apa yang sudah dialaminya, kini jawaban itu tak lagi penting baginya. "Kau gila."

"Kau mau dengar yang lebih gila lagi?" Tak membiarkan Yoongi menjawab, Jimin beranjak dari ranjangnya dan meraih laci meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Meraih sesuatu di dalamnya, dan kembali menghadap Yoongi yang juga bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, duduk di pinggir ranjang, penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Jimin.

Jimin menjatuhkan lututnya, berlutut di hadapan Yoongi. Kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia raih dari meja nakasnya, sebuah kotak hitam kecil. Jimin menyodorkan kotak tersebut kearah Yoongi, membukanya secara perlahan, menampilkan sebuah cincin berbalut emas putih.

 **"Menikahlah denganku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
